


Making It Official

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizing he'd gotten to close Isaac breaks it off with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Official

He’d had told Lydia he was done, that he couldn't do it anymore. Isaac had gotten attached and he needed more then random hook ups in empty classrooms. To her credit, she'd seemed hurt, but it wasn't enough to change her mind. It had been obvious then that she didn't feel as strongly as he did.

So when he came out of the locker room, changed from practice, he was surprised to see her leaning against the wall in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest and glaring. He looked around, spotting Scott and Stiles who had the decency to look concerned about their well being. There were a few other guy filtering out, but it was only Isaac, Scott and Stiles that stopped. One of them was on her shit list.

"You win," Lydia snapped and pushed off the wall.

Isaac opened his mouth, but stopped himself, because no one knew and he still really wasn't sure what was going on. But she stepped forward, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him roughly back against the wall. Isaac was to shocked to stop her and the next thing he knew she was kissing him, hands grasping his shoulders for leverage and leaning into him. Isaac lifted his hand to grab her hip, but she was already pulling away. He was ashamed to say he started to follow her lips, but he quickly recovered. Red lips smirked up at him and then she spun on her heals and walked down the hallway.

Isaac stared after her and then turned to Scott and Stiles. Before he could even register their reaction someone cleared their throat. Isaac turned, mouth still parted from trying to form some explanation for Scott and Stiles, and saw Lydia standing by the double doors, arms crossed again and eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Aren't you supposed to get the door and walk me to my car?" She asked.

Oh. "Uh, yea." Isaac moved towards her and stopped, turning to Scott and Stiles, feeling as if an explanation was necessary. 

"Isaac."

Oh fuck it. Scott and Stiles could figure it out. He turned from them and in a couple of long strides was behind her and reaching over her head to push the door open. Lydia walked through the doors and he followed behind her, her little legs crrying her out of the school. For such a small girl she walked fast. It was clear from the way she walked ahead of him that she wasn’t ready to talk. He was fine with that. It wasn’t until they got to the driver’s side of her car did she stop and spin around on him. 

“I have demands.”

That took him off guard. “Demands?”

“Yes,” Lydia responded shortly. “The simple things first. I like being taken on dates. School dances, you are taking me to all of them.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but she looked up at him with such a daring look he knew he better not say a word. “Okay.”

“You need to get a car,” Lydia demanded. “Start being responsible.”

At that he frowned. It wasn’t that he objected to having a car, it’s just that everyone else had one. He didn’t see the point.

“Stop pouting. You have money, buy a car. To take me on dates you need a car. I’m not taking you an dates Isaac Lahey.”

He did have money. Losing two parents and a brother cashed out on a lot of life insurance policies. It took him a moment to realize she was starting up at him, waiting. “Okay, fine.”

“You are going to start applying yourself in school. I’m not going to be hanging around a slacker.”

At that Isaac sighed and looked away. She slapped his chest and he looked down at her. “Lydia...”

“I’m sorry, is there something wrong with you doing well in school, getting a good education and going on to do something productive with your life?” She asked knowingly. 

When she put it like that. “Alright, I get it.”

“And this werewolf stuff. I’m not sure how that plays into it, but I know I’m going to have some rules about that later.”

At that he rolled his eyes and sighed. “So?”

“So what?”

She was so damn difficult. “So what does all that mean?” Then that ‘I’m to good for you look’ faded and she looked away from him, seeming to become smaller. Isaac dipped his head to try and look at her. “Lydia?” She turned to look up at him, just staring for a moment, then she stepped forward and the next thing he knew her arm were around his neck. Isaac didn’t even falter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body, burying his face into her neck. “Does this mean we don’t have to hide anymore?”

“Only if we’re doing it for the fun. Not out of necessity.”

Even though she couldn’t see it, he smiled into her neck. “You’re okay with that?”

Lydia nodded and sighed. “Yea, I’m okay with it.”

After pressing a quick kiss to her neck he pulled back and brought a hand up to cradle her cheek before leaning in and kissing her lips. It was chaste, just a brief press of his lips to hers, then he pulled back to stare down at the growing smile on her face. Familiar voices drew his attention from her face though and he looked up to find Stiles and Scott exiting the school. A set of keys were pressed into his hand.

“Come on,” Lydia said, looking away from Scott and Stiles and back up to him, “you’re the boyfriend, drive me to my house.”

He chuckled in response and followed her around the car to the passenger side. When he opened the door she slid into the seat and smirked up at him knowingly.


End file.
